Wounds of Love
by Fabi-Chan
Summary: HIATUS. They thought the conflict was over. Little did they know, it had just begun. And as a new war wages, so does their love. SxE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem.

**Wounds of Love **

**Chapter one**

The halls of Renais Castle were full of servants. One was carrying fresh clothes in a basket, and others were running with some buckets of cold water from the river. The training grounds were occupied by the knights, who were training with General Seth's commands; however, Magvel was in the middle of one of the strongest winters ever, and it complicated their training.

A few months had passed and Renais was quickly on its feet again. The townsfolk were active as ever and everything seemed peaceful and without complications. There were still scattered bands of mercenaries who attacked small towns, but they were mostly in Carcino. King Ephraim was doing the best he could managing the kingdom with the help of his sister, Princess Eirika, who was in change of the castle surroundings and activity supervisor.

Her long teal hair swung back and forth as she walked through the hall, eyeing each one of the maids until she caught a glimpse of a blonde, "Geraldine, please." She said softly to her. The girl approached Eirika shyly. "What happened to Marie? I heard she was in the infirmary."

Geraldine grasped tightly the basket she was holding, "S-She slipped in the one of the floors of the kitchen and hit her back…" Eirika raised an eyebrow, "One of the pipes broke down and made a mess in the kitchen floor, My Lady…"

"I see I see…" Eirika smiled reassuringly, patting the maid's shoulder. "Thanks Geraldine, keep the good work. I'll send someone immediately to repair those pipes." Geraldine nodded and continued with her work.

Eirika told one of her personal maids to send a note the janitor of the castle. Those pipes were crashing too often. She kept walking in the halls until she reached the royal wing, strode past some guards and entered in a room which doors had Renais Crest carved on it.

"Ah, Sister…" Ephraim greeted his sister while placing in his desk some paperwork. "How is everything in the castle going?"

"The pipes broke down again," she said, sitting in one of the chairs. "Aside from that, everything is perfect."

"Good, I really appreciate that you are helping me with the castle, sister." Ephraim ran his hand tiredly through his hair. "I have been up all night, studying this document."

"What is it?" Eirika straightened her position in the chair, interested in the document's information. "Is something related to those mercenaries?"

Ephraim nodded, handing his sister the document. "Apparently they are attacking small but wealthy towns."

"Wealthy towns? What do you mean by that?" She took a small look of the papers and then looked at Ephraim. "This is only in Carcino, right?"

"Yes, Freilan spies discovered that some of them are former Grado knights. They have been attacking Carcino in order to break into Jehanna's Castle."

"Does Joshua know about this?" Eirika's voice showed her worry; she only thought that they were low life mercenaries.

"He practically scared them away from Jehanna, but they are still are out there." Ephraim sat across the desk, both of his hands clasped together.

Eirika didn't say anything for some minutes; her brother looked too worried about a situation that wasn't Renais' concern, "Brother, what's wrong?"

The young King's mouth was about to open when a knock was heard on the double doors. They opened and General Seth entered with his usual calm expression and demeanor. Eirika got up with a jolt, startled at the General's sudden appearance. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Seth," Ephraim invited him to sit beside Eirika. His face hardened instantaneously.

"I received your call, Your Highness." Seth sat beside Eirika who was starting to wonder if this was really a small problem of Carcino.

"I'm aware that you know about that band of mercenaries in Carcino…" Seth nodded, "They recently attacked Jehanna; its army drove them away."

"Where are they now?" Eirika was deeply alarmed by this matter.

"They are in Grado territory." Ephraim said, somewhat confused. "They have invaded Serafew." Eirika gasped in surprise.

"How is Grado reacting to that, Your Highness?" Seth reread the document, trying to find some hints about those mercenaries.

"Grado isn't the position to fight back, Seth. The majority of these mercenaries are former Grado's Knights." Ephraim paced hastily, worried. "They are threatening us to enter Renais claiming that we deceived Grado…"

Eirika frowned, "What...? Deceive Grado? They were the ones who started the war and-"

Seth interrupted her, adding, "King Ephraim, this isn't about reputation. They want money, or am I wrong?"

Ephraim looked at Seth, surprised of his statement. "Yes, they want money. How did—"

"Grado's Army is commanded by General Duessel," Seth got up and took a deep breath, "They proclaim to be former Grado Knights but I think it's a trick to gain money. If they were real Grado Knights, General Duessel himself would have threatened us." Ephraim stayed silent, analyzing Seth's speech.

In the past months, various mercenaries groups had been causing more than a mess in Magvel as a product of the war. These mercenaries, who called themselves as the Vagrant Knights, were asking not just for money but the presence of King Ephraim as well.

"Brother, you are not thinking about going!"

"Eirika, it's my duty to do so or else Serafew's people will die in hand of these low-lives." Ephraim glared firmly at his sister, but it couldn't stop Eirika's determination.

"You can't." she said.

"What?" Ephraim said incredulously, he couldn't believe his sister's selfishness. "Sister, Serafew's people—"

"I agree with Princess Eirika, Your Highness. Let the Knights handle this," Seth cut shortly. Ephraim didn't seem to agree with his sister or the knight.

"They are requesting my presence, Seth," he repeated.

"Let me go. I'll go brother, you have so many things to handle here in Renais, and you don't need this. The people of Renais don't need this." Eirika didn't want another crisis in Renais; the people recovered so quickly that she didn't want it to shatter this fast.

"Princess, I don't think you should go either." Seth was the one to disagree this time; they just ended a war to start another. That didn't seem right or logical.

Eirika glared at Seth. He was beginning to overprotect her and use protocol, all in one sentence. "Seth, I directed a whole army not so long ago, I think I can direct the knights of Renais."

Seth's face didn't change at all; she was stubborn, stubborn as ever. "Do you agree with this, Your Highness?"

Ephraim took five minutes to think over and over about Eirika's offer, she was right about the loads of paperwork he had to do and also the meetings he had with the Rausten Theocracy and Freila. He sighed deeply, not so sure about his answer, "You have to promise me to be back safe and sound."

"Brother, I don't pick fights I cannot win." The princess of Renais grinned, copying Ephraim's famous phrase.

---

The sun hid behind the clouds while the mist trailed down of the mountains. It was in middle of the day when the preparations began. Ephraim and Seth were reunited, discussing the situation.

"We cannot bring the entire army, Your Highness." Ephraim listened to Seth's counsel while trying to make some kind of strategy. "If you do, you will leave the castle defenseless for any attack, and the weather is not with our cause."

"The knights won't do it," the young king said. His voice muted a bit because of the scarf covering his neck and chin.

"What do you mean, Your Highness?" Seth tried to keep the map placed in the table as the wind tried to blow it away. "We'll only send the finest knights. That will do for a simple band of mercenaries."

"They aren't just a band of mercenaries; they have kidnapped a whole city, the border of Grado and Renais." Ephraim pointed to Serafew and Taizel in the map, "They have also moved to Taizel and have taken over Fort Rigwald. These aren't ordinary mercenaries."

"Taizel and Fort Rigwald? Are they trying to invade Renais? They are circling the Castle!"

"You are right Seth; they are circling the castle." Ephraim looked at the map again, examining Grado's and Renais's territory. "Have you received a word from Duessel?"

"No, I haven't. However I have received reports from Freila that said some of the mercenaries have magic wielders and bishops in their troops."

Ephraim scratched his head, sign of nervousness. His mind couldn't come up with any plan while he knew that his sister, four minutes younger sister was going to be involved in that mess. "Quickly Seth, summon Pontifex L'Arachel, Prince Innes, and King Joshua reports of out situation, also search for Lute and Artur in Ide."

"I'm afraid Prince Innes cannot come, Your Highness…" Ephraim sighed and closed his eyes. "May I summon Princess Tana instead?"

"Yes, yes. Go ahead, Seth."

----

A day and a half passed since the reports were sent, the mist had strangely intensified and so had the cold. Ephraim assigned a small troop of Knights to accompany Eirika along with Seth, but he was still worried about the Princess' safety.

In the grey sky, five Pegasus Knights started to descend in the royal courtyard gaining the whole attention of the people outside the castle. A messenger barged inside Ephraim's office, "Princess Tana of Freila and Pontifex L'Arachel of Rausten have arrived!"

The young king could hear the Pegasus Knights landing in the castle, followed with a carriage that entered through the castle gates. He got up of his desk swiftly, forgetting about the mountains of paperwork and the plan he had to make at the sight of a young lady with green hair tied in its usual fashion arriving in the elegant carriage, accompanied by a man with long red locks and dressed like a traveler in his black garb and another lady with long blond hair and clerical robes.

Eirika ran towards them, excited and relived to see them.

"L'Arachel, Joshua, Natasha thanks for coming this quickly." Eirika greeted them; Joshua smirked while Natasha bowed respectfully.

"Don't despair, Eirika." L'Arachel said, restoring Eirika's confidence. "The Rausten Theocracy couldn't stay with its arms crossed! So, I, Pontifex L'Arachel, came to pursue and vanquish evil!"

Eirika smiled warmly; time had passed but L'Arachel still had her goal of pursuing all the evil in Magvel and the world. She turned to Joshua and Natasha, who were examining the castle surroundings. "Why are you dressed like that, Joshua?"

The red-head looked back at her. "I'm trying to be discrete, also those… Kingly outfits really don't suit me." Natasha giggled softly because of that comment.

The messenger that announced L'Arachel's arriving gulped soundly, "Y-You are King Joshua and Queen Natasha of Jehanna…?"

Natasha waved her hand casually, "Please, don't worry…"

Ephraim appeared in the scene, wearing a coat to bear with the cold. "Pontifex L'Arachel..." He said, bowing. "Ah, Joshua, Natasha, I'm grateful that you answered our call so quickly."

"Don't despair Ep—"L'Arachel raised her wand heroically, but Joshua's voice stopped her in the beginning of her speech about righteousness.

"You know, L'Arachel, you don't need to repeat that again." L'Arachel looked at Joshua, offended.

"Where's Tana?" Eirika wondered. Her arrival was announced several minutes ago but just two of the five Pegasus knights escorting the Freilan Princess landed. "It—"

Suddenly, the mist blinded their eyes, but all the mist on the world couldn't distract them from hearing a loud shriek followed by a heavy thud.

"Vanessa, Vanessa!" A faint voice screamed in the air; one of the three Pegasus Knights in the air had fallen. Syrene was roaming in circles, trying to find her sister but her attempts failed. She couldn't see anything.

Two Pegasus Knights remained in the sky, flying in circles. Vanessa was knocked down so suddenly that no one noticed.

"Syrene!" Tana screamed, mounting her own and with her spear already set to counter attack. "Syrene! Where are you!" she screamed again, but she didn't get any answer.

Ephraim and Eirika looked at each other; the young princess quickly ran towards the Pegasus Knights tagged along with L'Arachel, staff in her hand. Vanessa had been hit by an arrow that carved a hole in her shoulder pad. She was twitching in the ground trying to remove the arrow, but it only made the pain worse.

"Stop, Vanessa! Stop!" Eirika tried to prevent her from moving, but she was too altered to do so. She didn't understand why; Vanessa had been hit by several arrows before. Why this one was different?

Vanessa's kicking seemed to last a few seconds until she finally calmed down as L'Arachel applied her healing techniques.

"What happened?" Eirika questioned the young Pegasus Knight but she didn't answer, her eyes were blank. "Vanessa? Vanessa! What is—L'Arachel, Quickly! Take her to the infirmary!"

The deep, purple gash in Vanessa's shoulder was secreting a purple liquid. That arrow had been poisoned.

L'Arachel tried to move the Pegasus Knight, but she was too heavy for her. Joshua came to the rescue and moved Vanessa without trouble. After Eirika made sure Joshua and L'Arachel were safe inside the castle, she ran across the courtyard in search of Ephraim.

Meanwhile in the air, Syrene was struggling to control her Pegasus, who was panicking because of the thick mist.

"Princess Tana!" she yelled, receiving no answer. The elite Pegasus Knight looked down, but it was all grey, and she couldn't land in those conditions.

Seconds of tension and silence passed, until she saw the flicker of an arrow brush against her right arm.

"What is happening?"

Syrene commanded her Pegasus to flap his wings in order to clear some of the mist. She spotted an archer standing in one of the several mountains that surrounded the castle. She didn't hesitate and charged towards him but a sharp yelp froze her instantaneously.

The arrow that brushed her wasn't aimed for her.

Her head turned back alarmed and horrified. She could only see how a Pegasus crashed down into Renais Pond.

It was too late for her to react but she turned to the mountains to confront the archer, despite her weakness. Now, he was aiming at her.

"Excalibur!" A powerful green gust of wind knocked down the archer and some near by trees. Lute closed the ancient book and placed it under her arm. "Titania!" she screamed.

Syrene blinked a few times. Lute was referring to her by her sister's Pegasus name. Suddenly, Syrene understood what she meant, and she hastened to go and aid Princess Tana in the castle.

Lute pulled up the reins of her horse and proceeded to go down the mountain, but she wasn't aware that she was bordered by mercenaries. She quickly tried to cast a spell, but a sword stopped her in the middle of the casting.

She twitched in pain, falling off the horse.

---

Ephraim couldn't help but hear the loud splash behind his back; he eyed Natasha, who appeared as alarmed as he was. Both ran towards the pond, avoiding some loose branches in the way.

The pond wasn't deep but it still meant a lot of trouble for the Freilan Princess and her Pegasus. Ephraim awaited a few second to see if she emerged of the bottom of the pond. Only her Pegasus did.

Ephraim didn't falter and threw himself in the water. At first he couldn't see anything but after his vision cleared, he spotted Tana's body tangled in some algae. He rushed to her aid.

Natasha kneeled in front of the pond, awaiting anxiously Ephraim's return with her wand in her hand. The calm water was disturbed by a few bubbles in the surface; Natasha got up and helped Ephraim out of the water.

Ephraim dropped Tana carefully in the ground, he was gasping for air as well. Tana's Pegasus approached her and licked her face. Tana reacted to this and coughed repeatedly while spitting water.

"Princess Tana, don't move…" Natasha tried to touch Tana's wound but she quickly jerked back. "What's wrong?"

"D-Don't touch it." she mumbled, grasping her shoulder pad painfully. "It's poisoned."

Ephraim recovered and gazed at the Freilan Princess. "Poisoned? Who—"Tana let out a sharp gasp followed by a painful grunt. Ephraim was about to carry Tana when Syrene landed in the pond, looking awfully exhausted.

"Princess Tana!" Syrene rushed to her side, to check her health.

"Syrene, take Tana to the castle. She needs urgent attention." The green haired woman nodded, placing Tana on her Pegasus.

She was about to set flight when she remembered Lute in the mountain. The mage was in danger. "King Ephraim!" she called, "Lady Lute is the mountain! She might be hurt!"

Natasha and he quickly made their way back to the courtyard. They tried to get a hold of some horses, but it was useless. Natasha headed for the infirmary where L'Arachel and Joshua were.

Ephraim stood there in the middle of the courtyard when he felt a hand in his shoulder. He was startled at first, but then he recognized the red gloved hand.

Eirika was with Seth. The Silver Knight had his lance in his hand, ready for anything.

"Eirika, what is happening?" he turned to her. Even though the mist was strong, he knew that his sister was worried.

"Vanessa was hurt by a poisoned arrow," Eirika gazed at the ground. "L'Arachel and Joshua are with her."

"Tana was hurt too," he said. "Everything had passed so quickly and-"

"Do you think the Vagrant Knights are behind all this?" Eirika interrupted him. "If they are…" she mumbled to herself, worried.

"King Ephraim, you must go inside," Seth said sternly.

Ephraim opened his mouth to protest, but he soon calmed down. He nodded in defeat and went inside the castle, hoping that his sister would be alright.

Some gusts of wind made Eirika stiffen, but then she loosened. The mist was clearing slowly because of the wind. She took a final look to the courtyard and its surroundings.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a ferocious wyvern rider charging towards her. Eirika tried to dodge at first but it didn't work. Seth blocked the blows for her, defending the best he could on foot. Seth struggled to dodge and block every blow.

Minutes passed and in a last attempt of hurting Eirika, the wyvern threw the javelin at her. Seth moved swiftly and blocked it too.

The wyvern rider left in a matter of seconds. Seth, now exhausted, turned to see how his princess was doing.

"Watch ou—!" Eirika's eyes widened as she saw how an arrow pieced Seth's breastplate.

Seth hissed sharply, closing his eyes painfully. He tried to bear the plain, but he soon felt numb. The mist disappeared and so did the Renais Castle courtyard. He blacked out.

"S-Seth…" Eirika couldn't bear the lump she had in her throat and the piercing pain in her heart. Slowly, she approached Seth and tried to remove the arrow, but it was useless. "Seth! D-Don't…"

She panicked; it was the same arrow that hit Vanessa and Tana. Something was attached to the deadly bolt. Eirika carefully opened it.

There it was: the name of Vagrants Knights was scrawled on the piece of paper.

---

**Author's Note: **Hey! woot, I worked SO hard in this chapter. Trying to make everything fit in its place and such… also I had a difficult time with run-on sentences but I think I did a fairly decent job.

Zillion thanks to Lemurian-girl for the advice and beta-reading. 3 cookie for you!

This is estimated to be a 3 chapter story and if you want read more, just review! No reviews equal no updating; … I need constructive criticism anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

**Wounds of Love**

**Chapter two**

After an enormous effort, Tana opened her eyes. At first, all she could see was blurry silhouettes, but her vision cleared quickly. She focused in the room; apparently, she was in the castle's infirmary. Slowly, she tried to get up; however, when she used her arms for support, a sharp pain made her twitch.

"Princess Tana…" The stubborn princess continued her attempts to get up, ignoring whosever voice that was. "Stop it or else your wound will open again…"

Tana stopped and lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Vanessa," she whispered softly, not gazing at the Pegasus Knight in the other bed. "Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean, Princess?" Vanessa rotated her head to the right side, so that she could face Tana.

Tana frowned. "When that archer aimed at me, you took my blow."

Vanessa opened her mouth and cursed herself silently. Some seconds passed until she came with a decent answer: "Your life was in danger, I wanted to pro—"

"Vanessa," she interrupted her, "I was out of range."

The Pegasus Knight buried her head in her shoulders, deeply embarrassed. "I-I didn't know, P-Princess Tana…" Tana chuckled at the state of Vanessa. She was always so uptight, just like her sister, Syrene.

Vanessa was about to talk when the infirmary doors swung open, revealing Natasha and Artur. They were carrying what seemed to be a girl, badly wounded.

"Quickly, Sister Natasha…" Artur, the monk, looked very concerned. The girl's robes were stained in blood, mostly in her stomach.

L'Arachel strode in seconds after, carrying some bandages and other supplies. Obviously for the girl that was injured.

"Take this," L'Arachel passed some bandages to Natasha, who was trying to heal it with her wand.

"What happened…?" Natasha inquired while she was bandaging.

"King Ephraim summoned us," he started, pacing back and forth in the room. "We were near Ide, but we had plans of returning to the Castle…" Artur gazed at the girl's motionless body in the bed. "Lute was bugging me to visit the castle library… but then we encountered some mercenaries, and we fought. Lute disappeared when I wasn't looking. I found her lying in a hill that led to the castle's courtyard."

Natasha finished bandaging Lute's wound when Syrene walked in, altered. "Princess Tana, Vanessa…" When she saw both her sister and Tana safe, she sighed in relief. "I'm so glad…"

Neither Natasha nor L'Arachel noticed that they were awake. Tana tried to get up again, but her shoulder still ached.

"Just like the Prince," L'Arachel commented at the sight of the stubborn Tana. "Princess Tana, stop that. You'll open your wound…!" The Rausten Princess sighed, "The wound that L'Arachel herself wrapped up…!"

Tana frowned again and stopped moving. She was just wasting her energies. "Thanks, Princess L'Arachel." She said with a warm smile.

L'Arachel smiled back and walked over the other bed. She examined Vanessa as well. "Your wounds seem to have healed Lady Vanessa. How are you feeling?"

Vanessa tried to move a bit and when she did, she spoke softly. "I'm feeling… sick." She couldn't define the things she was feeling in that exact time, but she had horrible pain in her neck and right shoulder.

"Urg…"

L'Arachel turned around. A painful moan escaped Lute's lips while she was holding her stomach.

"Lady Lute." Syrene approached the bed where the young mage knight laid. "This. This is my fault." She said, looking at the floor.

Natasha, like always, was incredibly absorbed in Lute's wound. She started applying healing herbs on her to lessen the wounds and to stop the bleeding. Lute relaxed greatly and gazed at the red-headed monk.

"Sister Natasha, let me handle this." L'Arachel tapped the cleric's shoulder. "You seem tired."

The cleric shook her head, "No. Lady Lute needs my attention…"

After a few attempts, Lute sat in the edge of the bed. "Sister Natasha…" The cleric gasped, amazed at the girl's quickly recovering. "I'm a prodigy. I won't let myself die. Not in hands of such inexpert mercenaries. " Lute removed one of the bandages and detached her blood-stained breastplate. A cluster of healing herbs were underneath the amour, strapped at a hard leather muffler.

"That is incredibly clever," Syrene said, watching Lute's invention. "Those healing herbs saved you from an eminent death."

Lute smiled triumphantly.

"Princess Tana," Natasha approached her and examined her shoulder. "You shouldn't try sitting, please lay down." She said strictly. After a few looks to her wound, her expression softened. "The poison isn't completely gone, but you'll be okay in a couple of days."

"Thanks Sister Natasha…" Tana said feeling more relaxed. She shifted to a more comfortable position.

Natasha observed the room; there were a few beds left. For a Castle, the infirmary was small, considering they had one of the biggest armies in Magvel. Sighing, she placed her attention on the window, watching how the mist cleared slowly and the wind blew away some loose leaves.

The doors opened for the third time in two hours. Natasha and L'Arachel got up immediately at the sight of Princess Eirika. She was carrying someone noticeably larger and heavier than her. She murmured something while panting but neither L'Arachel nor Natasha understood it.

It didn't take more than two seconds to the cleric to figure out what had happened. As soon as Eirika entered the room, her clothes were illuminated, revealing the blood-stained amour and gloves. Natasha and L'Arachel quickly rushed to the princess's side while Syrene placed the person in a nearby bed. She nearly fainted when she realized who he was and how badly he was hurt.

---

Ephraim shut the doors behind him and continued to sit in his messy desk. He gazed at the window, trying to avoid looking at the monumental pile of paper-work behind his back. He sighed tiredly and resigned himself to start working in those documents. Just when he was about to pick up the pen, the door abruptly opened.

"Ephraim!" Innes shouted, slamming the door.

"Innes," he said calmly. "What are you doing here in Renais? I thought you were busy."

"Where's my sister!" Innes exclaimed.

"She's in the infirmary. Natasha and L'Arachel are taking care of her."

Innes calmed down when he heard Ephraim's words. He examined his rival's room carefully; he wasn't very organized. Innes's face changed into a more serious one while sitting across from Ephraim.

"Freila got reports about an invasion to Renais." Ephraim nodded, placing his pen down and listening cautiously to Innes's words. "Father heard about Serafew's invasion. He quickly sent Freilan troops to investigate," Innes paused.

Ephraim clasped his hands together, waiting for the rest of it.

"Half of Serafew is destroyed." Ephraim got up with a jolt, with his mouth agape. "Our last reports were…wrong. They aren't mercenaries but an army!" Innes quickly handed Ephraim some documents, which the King hastily opened. "We withdrew our troops at the sight of the massive destruction."

The young king revised the documents, one by one, explaining the situation of Serafew. He placed them near a small pile of other documents. He looked at Innes straight in the eye. "What about Fort Rigwald?"

"Fort Rigwald? Isn't that—" His serious expression changed to a puzzled one.

Ephraim searched in some of his drawers until he found a map of Magvel. He unfolded it in the desk, pointing at Fort Rigwald in the north-western end of Grado. "They also moved towards this place when the invaded Serafew."

Innes got up of his chair and examined the map as well, "Fort Rigwald was abandoned by Grado forces a couple of months ago. They don't have reasons to come back."

"Fort Rigwald is the nearest way to enter Renais. Serafew is the border of Grado and Renais." He said as he pointed at them in the map, "Grado is obviously bordering Renais's Castle."

"What are your plans?" Innes sat down again. "Borgo Ridge is awfully near Fort Rigwald."

"We are going to send various troops to investigate Serafew and Borgo as well." Ephraim folded the map again. "I cannot send all the Knights of Renais. The Castle and its people need protection."

"What about the people in other towns, like, Ide?" Innes commented, "They can attack them in any second."

Ephraim felt offended. Innes was giving him advices of how to run his own country. He swallowed that last remark. The last thing he wanted was to have a nasty argument with the Freilan Prince. "Neimi and Colm are staying in Ide. I believe they have already been informed about the situation."

"No offence, but I don't think two fighters can handle that army." Ephraim swallowed that comment too. It felt like he was eating rocks.

"I'll send some troops to Ide and near villages." Innes nodded in agreement. "Eirika is going to Serafew, accompanied with a small troop."

"A small troop!" Innes said incredulously, "Half of Serafew is destroyed while the other half is invaded by Grado troops. I thought that you were a good tactician. A small troop won't do it!"

"I would _really _appreciate if you stop adding those _annoying _remarks." He muttered under his breath. Innes scowled at him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that just because your sister asked me to be nice to you." The Freilan Prince sighed.

Ephraim mumbled something inaudible, but then he faced Innes. "The Vagrants Knights demand my presence, but my sister refuses to let me go. What happened today is just a warning."

The Freilan Prince quickly got up, "Then you should be careful. Now, I'm going to check on Tana." Innes closed the double doors behind him, leaving a concerned king sitting behind his desk.

---

Even though L'Arachel kept telling Natasha to rest, the two of them managed to stop Seth's bleeding with the help of Lute's healing herbs. His breastplate and the rest of his armour were stained in blood. His chest was pierced by an arrow which had caused a deep, purple hole. He also had several bruises in his shoulders as a result of the constant dodging of the wyvern knight's attacks. A large scar spread in his side; it was closed, but it looked as awful as the one with the deadly bolt in it.

As soon as Eirika recovered from carrying Seth, she gasped horrified at the sight of his naked torso and wounds. She was about to place her hands in her mouth when she realized that her gloves were stained by blood. Then she remembered that, after she could even lift him, she tried effortlessly to remove the arrow with her bare hands. She only could only see how he twitched as she failed miserably.

"Princess," Artur interrupted her thoughts, "let me take those."

Eirika nodded and removed her gloves slowly, they glued into her delicate hands because of the blood on them. Artur took the gloves, trying not to stain his robes, and left the room. Maybe he was going to wash them, but that didn't matter.

Natasha applied healing in both scar and wound, but it only made the pain go away shortly. She kept trying while L'Arachel went for more bandages and supplies. Once Natasha finished, the Princess and she waited to see some kind of reaction. Seth didn't move all; he twitched twice but didn't regain his consciousness.

"That's all I can do," Natasha's voice was hopeless. Eirika refused to hear those words. "That's all my magic can do. I'm sorry Princess Eirika."

"Don't worry." She reassured to the young cleric. "He's The Silver Knight. He'll wake up." Although she was determined, she couldn't believe her own words at all. "Sister Natasha, please go and rest. I'll stay here with Seth until he recovers."

"I will. Please get some rest yourself, Princess." Natasha turned to leave. Her white, clerical robes where stained by blood in random places, obviously from treating Vanessa, Tana and Seth.

When Natasha left, Eirika looked at Tana's and Vanessa's beds. They were sleeping soundly, and the wounds in theirs shoulders were almost healed. Eirika returned to stare over Seth's body. Almost unconsciously, Eirika's hand traced the scar that ran from shoulder to stomach. She shivered at the touch of his cold skin, her eyes closing slightly.

She always wondered if Seth ever thought about himself, about his own well being. His sense of duty was incredibly strong, even more when they were in The War of Stones. The fateful day that Renais fell, Seth protected her with all of his strength and life. The image of Valter's spear penetrating The Silver Knight of Renais was never erased from her mind. Every time she stared at her knight, at her friend and protector, guilt drowned her slowly as the scene replayed slowly in her head.

Eirika sighed at first, but then she couldn't hold back the tears she had been keeping all those months. So, she cried helplessly over Seth's body. She cried and cried until her eyes didn't hold any tears and until her heart stopped feeling the deadly pain of love.

The faint sunrays entered through the infirmary's window. The young Princess got up with a jolt, remembering how she had cried like no tomorrow. She had fallen sleep over Seth's body, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Princess Eirika." She was startled by a voice behind her. It was Vanessa, fully recovered, and accompanied by Syrene. "King Ephraim requests your presence in the conference room. Please, come."

She nodded and followed the two Pegasus Knights. They walked through the Royal wing until they arrived to the conference room. Eirika entered first; she was expecting to talk to Ephraim only, but she found that he was accompanied by Renais's finest knights. She gasped at the sight of General Seth standing beside Ephraim, like nothing had happened.

"Sister," Ephraim spoke, catching his disoriented sister's attention. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," she replied. "What is the meaning of this meeting?"

Ephraim got up. "We are organizing the troops." He pointed at the map in the table. Eirika got near to see what his strategy was. "We know that they have Serafew." He traced a red circle on it. "And they also have moved to Fort Rigwald."

"We already have some knights over Borgo," Seth called, grabbing the knights' attention. "But their reports don't describe anything suspicious."

"Very well," Ephraim looked at his sister. "Eirika, you are going to head to Serafew. General Seth, Forde, Franz and Amelia are going to accompany you."

Eirika shook her head harshly, "No. I won't permit that General Seth comes."

Ephraim's brow arched. He looked expectantly at Seth, who didn't seem too surprised over his sister's statement. "What do you mean, sister?"

"Seth suffered a terrible wound last night." Eirika shook her head again. "I'm… I'm still shocked by his sudden recovery."

That was true, Seth stood beside Ephraim, with his face showing his common demeanour. He didn't look like he had been stabbed in his shoulder with a poisoned arrow. He didn't look like he had an enormous scar in his chest.

"Is this true, Seth?" Ephraim turned to him. "If it is, you can't go to Serafew."

"It is." Seth spoke simply, pausing for a few seconds. "But," he continued, "I have received worst wounds before. This is nothing."

Eirika was about to open her mouth again when Ephraim interrupted her, "I believe you, Seth. But I still think you have to—"

"I hold strong to my duty, Your Highness." Seth cut him shortly. "Don't worry."

L'Arachel entered the conference room with Innes and a recovered Tana. The Rausten Pontifex had a determined look on her face. "Oh, isn't this morning glorious?" she asked to no one in particular.

She wasn't expecting an answer, but Forde did anyways, "Not really."

"But it is!" L'Arachel said enthusiastically, ignoring Forde's sarcastic remark. "I have received word from Rausten Spies. They say that The Vagrant Knights are retrieving from Jehanna and Carcino."

"That's… good." Ephraim commented, rather worried than happy. "That means trouble for Renais."

"But don't despair! I have decided to accompany Princess Eirika to Serafew!" Eirika tried to force a smile, but she couldn't. "You need the power of righteousness with you!"

Ephraim was the one who smiled this time. "Franz, Forde and Amelia. Please prepare the horses and supplies." He directed himself at the Knights in the room.

Forde's eyes narrowed, "Are we going to depart so soon?"

"Yes, we cannot waste time." Forde nodded in agreement. "Go and inform the other Knights about the shift change. We are going to need to secure the castle at its best."

The three young knights left the conference room to inform the knights about the schedule change and to begin preparing the horses.

"Ephraim…" Tana said, "You have the Pegasus Knight Elite at your service."

"Very well," Ephraim looked at the Freilan Princess. "I need them to go to Ide."

"Ide?" Tana questioned. "I thought there were already troops in there."

"I haven't received word from them," Ephraim said, worried.

Eirika's anxiety rose. "Wait, What about Neimi and Colm?"

Ephraim shook his head. "I haven't received word from them, either."

Syrene and Vanessa excused themselves and left to conference room to start their duties. Tana offered herself too, but Ephraim refused harshly. The Freilan Princess was stubborn but she knew her helpless condition. Her wound was almost healed, but her lance arm was completely useless. Vanessa was lucky that the arrow didn't hit her lance arm.

"I offer myself." Innes said, not waiting for Ephraim's answers. "I'm going to prepare my horse." He left, closing the double doors behind him.

Ephraim didn't need to say anything. He appreciated all the help Renais was getting.

The castle servants started to worry about the sudden activity of the Knights and, of course, the numerous meetings with the King and Princess. Rumours were spreading quickly, but none of them carried the truth. Renais was on the verge of invasion.

The sun quickly hid behind the grey clouds; the weather was about to get worse. Eirika prepared her horse's saddle with a full water pouch, healing herbs provided by Lute, some bandages, and a blanket. Serafew was awfully far, one week on horseback and that was not counting the weather conditions. She packed Sieglinde along the way, one of the two sacred twins of Renais.

Seth entered the stable, carrying his own supplies. He approached to his horse, placing the saddle on and adjusting it. He turned to the Princess once he was finished. "Princess, do you have everything with you?"

Eirika nodded while she was strapping the saddle to her own horse. Seth became aware of Eirika's indifference. The young Princess sighed deeply to herself and turned to Seth. "I still don't want you to go, Seth."

Seth's face softened at the girl's concern. "Don't worry, Princess. Those wounds won't hold me back from my duty to protect Renais." He paused. Eirika lowered her head, staring at the pebbled floor. "And you, of course."

Eirika gave a small smile to the Silver Knight. "Thank you Seth." Seth smiled as well, preparing himself to mount his horse. "But." He looked at her expectantly. "Don't protect me."

The Silver Knight was taken by surprise. "Princess, how can you ask me such—"

"I can fight." That was Eirika's simple answer. Seth's face didn't change; he still had that confused expression. "You don't need to protect me. I'm not a child anymore."

"I have no doubt of your skills, Princess," he said firmly. "I'm worried that… you can get badly hurt. This isn't an easy situation. I need to protect you."

Eirika smiled warmly. At first, she was utterly shocked at the feel of his arms circling her, but then she relaxed at his touch and rested her head in his chest.

"Promise me something," Seth whispered to her, while embracing her. "Don't cry over me, never."

"Seth…" She whispered back, her voice drowning melancholically in the Knight's muffler. Eirika hugged him tighter. "I won't—"

Her phrase was interrupted by a foot tapping the wooden floor. Seth quickly broke the protective and affectionate embrace by the sight of Forde.

"Er, General Seth, I didn't mean to interrupt your—"

"Go to the point, Forde." The young red knight grinned nervously at Seth's words.

Forde straightened himself before speaking. "Pontifex L'Arachel, Amelia, Franz and lady Lute are ready to depart, sir."

"Wait a minute," Eirika said, gaining Forde's attention. "Lute was heavily wounded! She cannot come!"

"Um," Forde mumbled bluntly. "She kept saying that she was a prodigy when we warned her about the odds."

There was no point at arguing about Lute's skills and knowledge, but she was _very _persistent about helping the Princess and her cause. Eirika nodded at this, doing some last adjustments to her saddle and finally mounting her horse. Seth did the same as they got out of the stable.

Amelia and Franz were already mounted on their horses. They were talking and laughing pleasantly to each other. Franz had his sword latched in his belt and his shield was strapped on his back. Amelia wielded her lance and carried no shield.

"Ah, Princess Eirika!" Franz greeted Eirika. She waved back. Amelia waved respectfully as well.

"Where's L'Arachel?" she asked. The Pontifex's absence was obvious since there was no one reciting about pursuing darkness.

Rausten's Pontifex came humming along the way. L'Arachel pulled her horse's reins, making him stop. She waved her staff in the air.

"Oh, glorious morning!" she exclaimed heartedly.

"Er—it's afternoon." Forde remarked, somewhat confused. He soon felt his brother's and Amelia's deadly glare. "I mean, of course it's… glorious." He was completely embarrassed but in his own Fordeness.

The sunrays were getting even fainter with every second that passed. Lute quickly arrived, mounting her own horse. Her saddle was loaded with healing herbs, spell books, and even more books about monsters and their behaviour.

Ephraim came and provided them maps of Magvel with different routes to get to Serafew. "It will come in handy when the weather gets worse. Some parts will be inaccessible if there is rain involved."

"Thanks brother." Eirika threw her arms around his neck. "Take care of yourself. Don't leave the castle."

"Don't worry, sister." He returned the hug as well. They were about to separate when he brought his hand to her cheek, and stroked it softly. "Come back safely."

"I will." She smiled at her brother's gesture. She pulled the reins of her horse, telling him to move.

Eirika departed, following Seth closely. It was going to be a long and exhaustive road to Serafew.

---

Titania's wings swung up and down, she was hovering in the air. Vanessa watched horrified at Ide's plains. They were deserted and Ide had been already burned down to ashes. Some soldiers were lying in the grass. Vanessa descended slowly; she got off Titania and approached one of the soldiers. He had been fatally injured with several knife wounds in his chest. Syrene landed a few minutes after her sister did, just as horrified as she was.

"Sister… this…" Vanessa muttered, her eyes glued to the soldier's chest. "Those stabs— they resemble Grado's crest. "

Indeed, the holes in his chest resembled the crest of Grado. The two Pegasus sisters searched the other soldiers. The symbol was carved in each one of them.

**Author's Notes: **Ooooff! Finally! After 172037014812 interruptions, I managed to finish it. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review if you want it to continue. Thanks!

3 Cookies to Lemurian-Girl!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Wounds of Love**

**Chapter three**

He stopped and gazed, horrified at Ide's plains. The peaceful dark sky was disturbed by smoke and flames, houses and farms burning fiercely. He recognized the Renais Soldiers fighting in the battlefield against other soldiers, some failing miserably to defend the small town. The young thief quickly ran to aid Renais, but he was suddenly assaulted by a shower of arrows. He dodged them swiftly while he made his way towards the burning city.

"Neimi!" he called in the deserted streets receiving no answer. The houses were destroyed, and some of them didn't stand any longer. He was about to yell again when he heard a loud shriek followed by a clank.

He ran past some houses until he reached the source of that noise. A wyvern knight had fallen from the sky. He moved towards him, making sure the rider was unconscious. He soon realized that it was a Grado soldier because of the crest in the wyvern's saddle.

"C-Colm?" He heard a faint voice coming behind his back, and he quickly turned around. He did not find her, but he knew the whimpering voice was Neimi's.

Minutes passed until he caught a glimpse of a leg, under something that resembled a roof. Once he got close enough, he could hear Neimi's agitated breathing.

"I will get you out," he comforted her. Placing his hands on the piece of wood, Colm tried to move it several times, but he couldn't because of Neimi's constant movement. "Stop moving!" he commanded, and Neimi nodded faintly under the wooden piece.

Colm prepared himself, breathing deeply. Neimi felt how the weight lessened considerably on her body. When the light shone on her face, she saw Colm lifting the piece of wood. Neimi rolled to the side before she heard Colm let it fall.

"Are you okay Neimi?" Colm asked, helping the girl get up. "How did you end down there?" Neimi straightened herself before speaking.

"W-Well…" she muttered between tears, looking at the sky. "I was helping some lady with a bunch of bags, then… t-then—" Colm sighed tiredly at his friend's attitude. After a few minutes, she continued, "Something fell of the sky and killed the woman…"

As Neimi explained, Colm became aware of the woman's body not too far away of where he found Neimi. The woman's face still had the expression of shock when she received such deadly blow.

"An army of wyvern knights came, throwing lances to everything that moved." Neimi finally calmed down, her voice now sounding clearly. "It was awful. I didn't realize that the house behind me was burning; seconds later I was under its roof."

"Were they looking for something?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. They were destroying everything," she replied, this time, crying. "Oh… Colm…"

"W-Wait Neimi! Don't cry again!" Colm tried to comfort her one more time.

"I-I'm sorry…" She apologized, wiping her own tears with her shoulders.

There were still houses on fire when they left Ide. Renais soldiers lay in the plains, among other dead wyverns and Grado's knights. Neimi felt pity for them; she wanted to give them a proper burial, but Colm refused, proclaiming that they had to leave Ide as soon as possible. They were going to cross the plains to continue to Renais; however, they spotted something in the sky that brought their hopes up.

Two Freilan Pegasus Knights were hovering in the sky, obviously shocked by the sight of the once peaceful Ide. Neimi quickly recognized the two green haired sisters and waved at them. They didn't distinguish the two teenagers until they finally landed.

"Vanessa! Syrene!" Neimi exclaimed, relieved at their presence.

"We are glad to see that you are okay," Vanessa said, with a smile in her face. "King Ephraim will be happy."

"King Ephraim?" Neimi asked.

"Yes," Colm replied, "I received his message while I was near Renais. I rushed back to Ide, but it was too late."

Syrene's eyes were locked on the plains, "Look at their bodies," she said. Colm and Neimi's attention wandered to some nearby soldiers.

"What's that?" The young archer didn't seem to understand the figure that the wounds drew. "I think I have seen it bef—"

"It's Grado's emblem," Vanessa cleared up. She didn't want to look at those bodies again. Only the smell of the discomposed bodies made her feel sick.

"We must return to Renais," Syrene announced to the small group. "King Ephraim waits for us."

They all nodded in agreement. There wasn't any reason to stay there anymore; they were just exposing themselves to another attack from Grado. Neimi and Colm searched the town for a horse they could use. When they arrived to the stables, there were just a few horses. The majority were badly hurt because of the falling lances. Colm grabbed the healthiest he could find and mounted Neimi on it. Ready to leave, they galloped under the Pegasus sister's guidance.

---

On the other side of the country, the weather was getting more and more unbearable. The humidity and the cold breezes slowed their pace considerably. After about six hours of incessant traveling, they were exhausted. Amelia suggested that they stop and rest, since the grey clouds in the sky indicated that it was going to be a cold night, but Eirika refused. The Princess directed the small troop, but as far as they knew she wasn't listening at L'Arachel's complaints about how bad the weather was.

"Princess," Seth's soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "I think we must stop. The conditions stop us to advance and if we press any further the storm will catch us."

"But—"Eirika looked at her companions. Forde, Franz and Amelia tried to hide their state, but their faces were just enough proof to tell that they were tired. Lute and L'Arachel seemed deeply bothered by the weather, and so did their horses, "Alright, we will rest. We just need to find a more appropriate place."

Seth directed them into the woods, where the trees would provide them a better shelter from the falling snow. After a few minutes of walking, they finally found a clear space near the hill of the mountain.

Forde was the first one to get off of his horse. He stretched like he had just gotten up from a good nap. Of course his reaction was more like pain. "My feeet….!"

"What is it, Forde?" Franz asked as he got off his own horse.

His older brother twitched in pain, "It hurts. I haven't felt my feet in, like, hours."

Franz and Amelia looked at each other and laughed heartedly. Lute got off her horse as well, unpacking some books and blankets of her saddle. She sat with her back against a big tree, and wrapped herself with a bunch of blankets.

"Well, we must set some fire before the snow gets deeper," Eirika pointed out. "Amelia?" She called; the blonde instantaneously stopped talking to Franz. "Could you go get some wood?"

"Sure, Princess," she answered, grabbing her long lance.

"Can I accompany her, Princess?" Franz suggested to Eirika. She nodded approvingly. Franz approached his horse, looking for his sword and shield.

When they were ready, the two young knights got deeper into the woods. At first, they tried not to lose track of their path, but then they concentrated on finding wood. Amelia and Franz walked and talked calmly, picking up anything that could be put in the fire. When they thought they had enough wood, Amelia suddenly coughed, placing her hands in her nose.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting closer to her. As soon as he reached Amelia, an intense odor made him step back a little.

Amelia dropped a few of the branches she picked up, closing her eyes tightly. "What's that's smell?" The smell was very sharp. It made her dizzy at first, but then she grew slightly accustomed to it.

"Amelia, watch out—!" Franz almost yelled, dropping all the branches he had.

He unlatched his sword quickly when Amelia was about to scream. He lunged towards her, pushing her out of the way. A magical wave took Amelia by surprise while she was absorbed in examining the strange smell, but Franz was quick enough to shove her out of its way. The trees and the branches they collected were incinerating as they realized that they were surrounded by mercenaries and magic users.

"Grado soldiers…" Franz muttered under his breath. They were circling them, preparing to attack in any second. "Amelia!" he called. The blond looked at him and nodded. "Let's do it."

"I will be your shield." She held her lance high, pointing at her enemies.

"And I will be your sword." His grip around the sword tightened considerably.

The soldiers quickly attacked the two young knights; they struggled to block their attacks since they were outnumbered. Franz swung his blade a few times, attempting to hit the soldier, but the weapon stopped sharply against what seemed to be a barrier. He was taken back by the soldier's instant counter attack; the sword swung closely against his amour, but Franz managed to roll and dodge it in time.

Meanwhile, Amelia was having difficulties with the other soldiers, who were constantly protected by the mages. It was harder to block the attacks without a shield, but she used her lance instead, stopping the enemy's sword on its tracks. Neither Amelia nor the soldier ceased blocking the attack, but Amelia's lance was on the verge of breaking. The rest of the soldiers were circling her dangerously, and if they decided to attack, Amelia was going to be in a lot of trouble.

And they did.

The nearest soldier tackled her, making her fall heavily onto the ground and drop her lance a few meters away. When she was about to get up and reach her lance, she felt a cold, sharp metal in her neck. She was being held by what it seemed to be their leader.

"Don't move, brat," the soldier hissed in her ear, "Or else I'll cut your throat and watch you die a slow, painful death." Amelia froze, shutting her eyes, and preparing for the worse.

"You better stop, boy. Or else your friend dies." Franz heard the man's threatening voice, and he stopped defending himself.

He might have lowered his guard but his sword was still high enough to block any suspicious moves. "What do you want?" he asked seriously.

"It's obvious that Renais received our little letter."

"Yes," Franz said, eyeing one mysterious mage in the back. "King Ephraim sent Princess Eirika to Serafew."

"I'm not surprised that Renais's King is a coward," he said mockingly, "Sending his own sister to do the job instead of himself, shame on him."

Franz felt deeply offended, but when he was about to reply the mysterious mage he was eyeing suddenly disappeared. "W-What?"

"We only requested his presence, well his sister's, whatever works. We don't need her subordinates." His mouth curved into an evil smirk. Amelia's eyes widened and her mouth opened, letting out a painful gasp. He slid his sword out of Amelia's torso and removed his other sword from her neck.

"A-Amelia!" Franz ran to his friend's body. Her eyes were closed and her clothes were soaked in blood. "W-Wake up!" His voice was tearing up slowly as he realized that her pulse was dying. He shook her a few times, but she didn't wake up.

"Oh man, this is hilarious." He laughed at Franz's futile efforts to save Amelia. "Get rid of him."

"Princess Eirika isn't alone!" the green knight shouted, still holding Amelia's body, and his eyes shining with anger. "You won't ever get to her… e—"

"That's what you think." He approached Franz, withdrawing his own sword. "Go, now!" he commanded.

The rest of the soldiers charged at Franz, he tried to defend himself at first but they were much more than him. He fell onto the ground; his torso was being kicked repeatedly. Apparently the soldiers dropped their weapon and started attacking him bare-handed. His vision started to fade as he agonized.

"Excellent. Keep going." Franz heard the leader say, his eyes already shut. "Did Master Riev already leave?"

Franz gasped at those words. Now he knew who that mysterious mage was. He was about to counter the brutal attacks, but his body couldn't take it anymore.

---

Snowflakes fell softly over her shoulders. Eirika sat in the ground and covered herself with a blanket. She watched Lute and L'Arachel; the prodigy was teaching Rausten's Pontifex new healing techniques. Forde was sitting in a rock with his sketchbook on his lap, ready to paint the beautiful landscape. Renais Mountains looked as if they touched the clouds. The sun hid behind those majestic mountains.

"Princess Eirika." Seth said, walking to where she was sitting, "Sorry if I startled you, Princess."

"Oh, Seth. No, I'm alright." The princess motioned Seth to sit beside her. The Silver Knight sat in the ground, resting his elbows in his knees. "Have Franz and Amelia returned with the wood?"

He shook his head, "No, they haven't." Seth frowned. "I must say that I'm awfully worried."

Eirika kept silent, lowering her head, and resting her chin in her hands. "I hope they are okay. I still think there are still mercenaries out there."

"Don't worry, Princess." Seth said calmly. "Franz and Amelia are fine knights. Their skills excel others."

Silence fell around them. Minutes later, Eirika asked, "How is your wound, Seth?" Her head turned to him; her eyes gleamed with worry.

Seth smiled, "I appreciate your concern Princess, but—"

"No. Don't say that's not right." Her voice sounded tired. "You think that you are only my servant, Seth…"

"That's what I am," the Silver Knight cut her off curtly. Eirika could feel a hint of sadness in his tone of voice. "There's no need to be something else, Princess. The sole thought of me protecting you it's—"

"Stop it Seth," Eirika demanded faintly. Her eyes closed slightly, "Have you ever… thought of me as… a friend?" She gripped the blanket strongly.

"Of course, Princess." He said stoically. Eirika didn't answer, her eyes kept roaming around the camp. Seth lowered his eyes, "Princess, may I speak freely for a second."

"Seth," Eirika straightened herself, her azure eyes meting with his chestnut ones. "I have wanted you to speak freely to me since we met. Please…"

"Eirika." He pronounced her name slowly, making emphasis in every letter. "Yes, I have thought of you as a friend. You are such a lovely person, and Renais is lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you, Eirika."

"Thanks, Seth." She smiled warmly at him, resting her head in his shoulder pad. "Let's rest…"

"Yes, Princess." Seth watched how Eirika drifted into a deep slumber. He got up slowly and placed her head softly in the ground, covering her with her blanket. "Sleep, Princess…"

Hours passed since the sun set, and Forde became terribly worried by Franz and Amelia's absence. Lute and L'Arachel offered themselves to go and search for the two knights. L'Arachel was lucky enough to have some torches with her and Lute was prepared for any kind of attack.

"The darkness fears me. The Holy L'Arachel!" She pointed out happily, grabbing her staff firmly. "Lady Lute and I shall search for Sir Franz and Lady Amelia."

"I will go with you," Forde said seriously. He grabbed his own lance and a vulnerary from his saddle. "My little brother could be in trouble."

"We must get aid from Renais," Lute suggested, "Grado Soldiers might have found them."

"It's impossible." Seth looked at the weather conditions. It was too dark to move from their position. "Renais is two days from here."

"We better go now, before it's too late." Forde said, hurrying the two magic users.

Seth nodded. He was going to stay with Eirika while Forde, Lute and L'Arachel were going into the woods. Both Lute and L'Arachel had torches; that helped to light up considerably but if someone attacked from the sky, they were doomed. Forde waved at Seth and set to go and search for his brother and Amelia.

Eirika was still sleeping. Seth got closet to her; it was dangerous to sleep in those drastic conditions. When she woke up it was difficult to breath, she felt like choking.

"Why is suddenly this cold?" Eirika asked, hugging herself. It was a lot warmed when she went to sleep. The snow stopped falling hours ago, but there was a thick layer of snow on the trees and ground. She walked clumsily in the snow, sinking in it with every footstep. She noticed the emptiness of the camp. "Where are Lute, L'Arachel and Forde?"

"Franz and Amelia haven't returned." Seth said worriedly. "They went to search for them in the forest."

"What!" Eirika was shocked by this. "B-But—"

"Lute believes that they were found by Grado knights."

Eirika placed her hand in her forehead, "This is more serious than I thought." She searched in her saddle, looking for the map Ephraim gave her. She unfolded it on the ground. "Seth, where are we?"

Seth pointed to the mountains near Renais's river; they had advanced along a long road. The forest extended to Serafew and kept going. They only had been traveling two days, and they were halfway to Serafew. Something told Eirika that they were going to take more than a week and the lives of her friends were in danger.

"This is—" Her eyes were glued to the map, looking for some alternate route, but her mind was too busy.

Seth was about to say something when the temperature dropped abruptly. He watched how a mysterious mist traveled down the mountains. He shivered at first but then his eyes widened at the sight of someone he never thought to see in that situation. He was horrified, so was Eirika. She forgot how to breathe in that instant.

Eirika was taken out of guard. An enormous force lifted her body and made it collide with a tree. Seth got up swiftly, unlatching his silver sword. He charged at the figure, but it disappeared before his sword touched it. Seth rushed to Eirika's side, she wasn't severely injured but her head hurt terribly. She managed to get up with Seth's help.

"It can't be," she murmured to herself.

"Eirika!" Seth grabbed her brusquely and covered her from another magical attack.

The attacks were incessant; Seth and Eirika kept dodging them easily. The figure moved quickly and reappeared in the most unusual places, getting closer with every attack. Moments of silence and stress passed when the attacks finally stopped, their guards were still up when they heard his frightening voice.

"Princess Eirika of Renais," He said, finally stepping out of the dense mist. "And Seth, the Silver Knight."

Eirika took a step forward, her hands clasping Sieglinde. "Riev," she said simply, yet amazed. "This isn't possible. I saw when my brother defeated you! It—"

"My dear Princess, I have learned the ways of the Dark Stone." Eirika's mouth opened, "Prince Lyon might be dead now, but his research surely did me well."

"W-What?" Eirika lowered her eyes when she heard Lyon's name. She unsheathed Sieglinde and pointed her strongly at the dark mage.

"A little mad, are we, Princess?" Riev scowled at her. "I mastered the arts of reviving the undead. They obey my orders. I believe that a sword cannot do much damage."

"What do you want?" Seth shot back at him.

"Destroying Ide didn't take long." He laughed insanely. "I need to destroy Renais Castle and rule Grado on my own."

"Never!" Eirika ran towards him, her sword firmly in her hands. The clash of her sword and his magic barrier made her jerk back considerably. Riev took her arm fiercely, bringing her closer to him.

"Ah, poor Princess Eirika." His filthy breath made her turn her head to the opposite side, but his scrawny hand made his way to her face. "You shall die before your brother."

A purple gleam lightened that dark night. Riev was summoning a magical attack while he held Eirika; she tried to escape, but his grip was abnormally strong. The spark became more and more bright; she could feel the burning sensation in her chest, where the attack was aimed.

The ancient language that Riev was using to cast the spell was interrupted by Seth, who threw his spare javelin at the mage. He shrieked loudly, dropping Eirika in the ground. Seth quickly shoved her out of the way, and the spell hit one of the nearby trees. Once Riev regained consciousness of what was happening, he began casting another spell, this time was faster and it was considerably larger than the first one.

Seth and Eirika backed a few steps, attempting to escape the deadly spell. Riev slowed his pace. Eirika looked behind her back and gasped. They were just in the edge of the mountain; she could see the ferocious river and its dangerous rocks.

"This is your end, Princess Eirika." Riev's evil grin grew even larger when he released his magical attack.

The purple bolt collided with Seth's silver sword. The knight tried to use his weapon as a barrier, but the attack was much more powerful. His body couldn't take it anymore; he turned his head to Eirika who was still watching at the bottom of hill. As fast as he could, Seth stopped blocking and grabbed Eirika of her arm. She looked at him, terrified, but he covered her with his cape as they both fell into the emptiness.

When the smoke from the blast cleared, Riev smiled broadly.

"Finally," he said, grasping Eirika's golden bracelet while disappearing with the mist.

---

**Author's notes: **OH. MY. GOD.

I swear that I was going to give this up, REALLY. First of all because I encountered my biggest enemy: fighting scenes. Even in my own language (which by the way is Spanish.) I have trouble making them fluid or understandable. Sigh I hope I made FE justice. Well no more ranting! Read and Review if you want it continued and leave some suggestions… . I really need them.

And yes, it is quite obvious that this isn't going to be a three chapter story.

; Thanks again Lemurian-Girl for beta-reading.


End file.
